1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handlebar assembly and, more particularly, to a handlebar assembly for a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional handlebar assembly for a bicycle in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 17 comprises a handlebar tube (not shown), a plastic sleeve 1 mounted on an outer wall of the handlebar tube and having an end portion provided with two opposite protruding blocks 1a, a C-shaped metallic clamping member 2 mounted on the end portion of the sleeve 1 and having a first side formed with two opposite recesses 2a secured on the protruding blocks 1a of the sleeve 1 and a second side formed with an annular groove 2b, and an end cap 3 mounted on the clamping member 2 and having an inner side formed with an annular protrusion 3a inserted into the annular groove 2b of the clamping member 2 and an outer side formed with a pattern, logo or character.
However, the protruding blocks 1a of the sleeve 1 occupy the space of the inner wall of the clamping member 2, thereby decreasing the pressing force between the clamping member 2 and the handlebar tube. In addition, the annular protrusion 3a of the end cap 3 occupies the contact space between the clamping member 2 and the outer wall of the handlebar tube, thereby decreasing the clamping strength between the sleeve 1 and the handlebar tube. Further, the end cap 3 is rotatable relative to the clamping member 2 so that the pattern, logo or character formed on the outer side of the end cap 3 is easily deflected due to rotation of the end cap 3 relative to the clamping member 2, thereby decreasing the aesthetic quality of the handlebar assembly.